Who We Are
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: One of the greatest mysteries of this world has been the personification of the nations. According to myth, they actually walked among normal humans.Then the Greatest War of them all had occurred and changed everything. rating may go up as story goes
1. Prologue

_So this is a new story that i got the idea for and i actually have the first chapter done too! YAY for me~ i found a _tiny_ amount of inspiration and made sure that __i had enough to get my leg over it before posting this prologue (which i wrote about 2 months ago). Lets see what you thing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Who We Are<strong>

**Prologue**

_There has been talk of specific humans in existence that represent and help dictate every nation in this world. Three months ago, the rumors were proved true. A suspect, thought to be the personification of the Principality of Sealand-located about 6 miles off the coast of England-was brought into custody and questioned._

"_The boy was absolutely nuts." Says Abraham Wellington, head of the United Nations police force during an interview last week. "He was going on about 'people being countries'. It was complete and utter nonsense. So, we kept the boy for further investigation."_

_During this time though, word was released secretly to an unknown organization who took action, bombing the Principality of Sealand out of existence, threatening to do it to other nations as well. The boy was later found dead in his containment cell covered in burns._

"_We didn't know how to react!" Wellington explains. "The boy was just…dead. We made sure to contact all the government leaders from around the world. The boy had been right. Our disbelieve caused his death and the deaths of the citizens of Sealand."_

_Wellington and his men designed safe houses for all the nation personifications to be safe in case another attack it made. Now that this truth has been revealed…how will the nations react?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Russia, sir, we are here to move you to a safe house."<em>

"_A…safe house? But I do not need such a thing, da? I am Russia…"_

"_Yes, sir. We know you a strong nation, but the American people demand that you be kept safe, especially during a time like this."_

"_Seriously, dude? I don't think the terrorists would try to hurt a super power nation like me…"_

"_Sir, you are still easily hurt and that means that our country has the potential to be easily hurt."_

"_Oh…ok…do you think I will be able to communicate with my Lovi?"_

"_No sir. There will be no communications with anyone until this is over."_

"_But how can I work with the government if I'm stuck in some room with no outside communications, eh?"_

"_We understand sir, but since the people know about you now, it will be a lot harder to continue doing your normal routine anyway. This is only temporary."_

"_How long will we contained for?"_

"_Until the people of Germany decide that it is safe for you to be released; shouldn't be more than a few months. Just until the threat against you nations is taken care of."_

"_That's not good enough, bastard."_

"_Sirs, please calm down. We will make sure to keep the house stocked with pasta and the like."_

"_Ve…pasta~!"_

"_Shut up, bastard! Hey, what about tomatoes?"_

"_To be safe, no nation is to be housed with another nation."_

"_Vas? I'm not with West? But I'm not even a nation anymore! Why the fuck are you putting me in my own place?"_

"_Sir, we're just following orders."_

"_Well, you can shove the orders up your arse!"_

"_Sir, please…you're government and people just want to keep you safe."_

"_Ah, but even this safe house cannot stop life or love for that matter! C'est la vie! A safe house will make no difference."_

"_I know that sire, but, again, it is what you're country demands of you..."_

"_If it to be this way, then da…I will submit."_

"_Alright, dude. Let's just get this over with…there better be a Wii or something for me to do…"_

"_As long as I will get to see my Lovi at the end of this…"_

"_Eh…ok…you'll be bringing me Kukamaka, right?"_

"_If it must be done, then it must be done. Ja…I will do it."_

"_Ve…I'll miss fratello…but it's only a few months, right?"_

"_Bastards better make this fast or…or…you'll be sorry!"_

"_Kesesese~ You make me feel so important."_

"_Bloody hell…fine. Let's just do this."_

"_I guess c'est la vie works both ways…oui…I shall do this for the love of my people."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Any comments? concerns? the official chapter 1 should be up in a few days...maybe...depends. (im sick now, so ive had free time...)<strong>_

_Read and Review~~~_


	2. The nation

_So, here is chapter one! finally right! i was working on chapter 2 and decided that i wouldnt post this till that one was done...so...i just finished it. i like it alot and...hopefully you will too...finally...THIS IS YEEEAAARRSSSS later...like...over a hundred or so...havent decided yet...anywho...here ya go..._

* * *

><p>He had never been more excited in his life. Here he was, walking down the white stairs that would lead him to…a nation. An actual nation! He had been waiting his entire life to meet one. The rumors…apparently not entirely truthful, but still…there was <em>truth<em> there.

It had been centuries, but, as the books said, they were still around. Under the watchful eyes of their governments. Kept safe. Every leader before had taken the nations and used them as they pleased. Choosing to believe the 'myths' that they were deeply connected to the land or not.

The leader had to stop himself from squealing like a young girl out of pure excitement. He had to remember that he was surrounded by a handful of his strongest bodyguards going to meet one of the strongest…people?...ever to walk the lands. He still was in shock at being told that they did indeed exist.

One of the greatest mysteries of this world has been the personification of the nations. According to myth, at one point and time they actually walked among normal humans. Hiding in plain sight. What was even more unbelievable was that they even participated in the wars that their nations were involved in. They flew the planes, commanded the armies…and their bosses were ok with this. The first two Great Wars had belonged to them. They fought. They communicated with each other. They…were _human._

Whatever happened to their land, happened to them and vice versa. Everything was, strangely, under control.

Then the Greatest War of them all had occurred and changed everything.

The people of the world had learned this terrible truth and became fretful that if something were to happen to their representative, then they would all perish. So, it was decided by all the governments of the world to lock up their nation person for their own safety and to calm the riots.

Whether this was entirely true or not was not specified in the myths and, myths being myths, there are the many that chose, over the years, to discredit them.

Things had begun to happen to some countries that were…unexplainable. It had been said that those countries under the 'curious circumstances' had been experimenting. People began to assume it was the 'nation people' that were under the experimental knife. Again, more years would pass and what occurred would, once again, become myth.

Up until a month ago, he himself had believed the idea of nation people to be a story. One that he had hoped would be true and still could not believe he had been right. It _was_ true. They _did_ exist. All the myths were, indeed, mostly true and like those before him, he was briefed on his own nation before meeting him.

Apparently the nation had been one of the unlucky ones. He's had a few bosses that didn't quite believe the 'myth' about the land connection and decided that, since he was 'immortal' and healed quickly-which apparently the nation people did-he would be a good guinea pig to test cures on. The poor boy had been used to find a cure for diseases like cancer, turrets, and dementia.

It was sad considering that he believed in the myth of the connection when so many before him didn't.

The guards around him seemed rather nervous and on edge. He himself was also, but for a more innocent reason. He had always wanted to meet a nation, always dreamed that their existence was real, and now here was his chance.

They finally reached the main landing. The plain, sterilized walls giving off a tense atmosphere that only feed to the human's nervousness. They walked down the secluded hallway until they came to a door. The captain of group stepped forward, removing a card from his pocket. He scanned it and typed in a quick code on a padlock before the door hissed and cracked open. They pressed on through the door and into another hallway. This time, the door only needed the card to be unlocked. The captain opened the door, refusing to move any further.

The leader, taking the hint, walked forward into the room. There was another man already in there, staring into a glass wall. He turned as the leader entered, immediately saluting. "Sir."

He nodded and the man went back to as he was.

"Glad to finally meet you, Sir. It's an honor."

The doctor, for that's what he had to be dressed in a white jacket with a badge, was an older man; late 50's, early 60's. He had a slight accent that the leader couldn't place. Then again, no one traveled the world anymore. Everyone had to stay in their own countries.

The leader approached him. "And you are?"

"I am the one that has dedicated his life to the study of Nation People. I have seen almost every nation in this world and I spend my time talking to them. Trying to figure them out."

Well this was new. "Why was I never told about you?"

The doctor chuckled. "Where did you think all the information you received over the past month came from? Son, I have learned things that would never be put in the history books; which, believe me, they were at one point. Good, solid history. Now they're just…stories. Myths. "

"I…I see…"

The older man sighed. "I'm boring you, aren't I? You came down here to meet your nation and here I am, being an old brick in the way." The leader went to object, but the doctor stopped him. "It's ok, sir. I've been doing this for a while now. I know." He moved back slightly and turned back to the glass. "He's in there."

The man turned and…stared. The glass was part of an observing wall and on the other side, there sat a young man, easily in his late teens, curled up in the corner. The nation had his hands wrapped around himself and was rocking back and forth.

"What…what's…"

"'Wrong with him'? A lot. He's lived for so long and yet things for him never change. He's been locked in that room, Sir, for a few hundred years and despite what some people say, he is indeed connected with his land. He feels everything, but really has no idea what it is anymore."

"He's insane?"

"Wouldn't you be? He was sent into there for his 'own safety' and now, centuries later, without any real connection to the outside world, to others like him…being treated like a pet or trophy…he doesn't quite remember who he is anymore."

"Haven't you…tried to help him?"

The older man stared at him. "I've never been allowed before. For as long as I've been alive, I have never met a leader who was interested in their nation functioning properly. They're just easier to control this way."

"O-Oh…" He swallowed, finally taking his eyes off the cracked nation. "Can I talk to him?"

"Sure…" the doctor walked over to an intercom and switched the button. "He can hear us now. Feel free to speak."

The leader cleared his throat. "U-Um…h-hello."

The nation didn't seem to have heard him. He just kept rocking himself back and forth. His left hand was shaking and twitching while the other gripping his pants tightly.

"It's…it's finally nice to meet you. I'm your new leader."

Nothing.

"Um…do you hear me?"

Nothing.

He looked at the doctor, who was watching the nation with sad eyes. "He does hear me right? Does he ever speak?"

"He's speaking right now…"

"What?" He ran over to the intercom and pressed his ear to it. That's when he finally heard the blond nation's voice. Over and over, repeating the same phrase. He'd head that some of the nations tended to declare certain things back in the day, but…hearing it like this sent chills up his spine.

Suddenly, he didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to see this. "I…I need to go."

The doctor just laughed. "And now you have officially been enumerated. Congratulation's, Mr. President."

The president practically ran out of the room, leaving the laughing mad doctor and the mad nation behind. The sound of Alfred Jones' voice following him down the hall.

"…I am the hero…I am the hero…"

_…I am the hero…_

* * *

><p><em>Tell me now...how many of you were expecting it to be America at the end? really now?<em>

_LawL~_

_its suposed to be a surprise, but...*shrug* whatever..._

_R&R_


	3. The book

_...And then he was there...standing not twenty feet from me. He was alone, like always, while I had my army. I didn't move. I couldn't move. This was it. The end of it all._

_"I WON'T ALLOW IT!"_

_Those words are still reverberating through my skull. Every dream i have that reminds me of that day...I'm being haunted by it. I love Arthur, but...he still hasn't forgiven me. I wish I knew how to cope with this. It's been over a hundred years since I declared my independence, but he still has this look in his eyes. This look of hurt and betrayal. It hurts me to even think about it. I've tried to make it better between us, but...he's just not ready._

_How much longer will I have to suffer? Another hundred years? two?_

_God, Arthur, I am so sorry. Please understand..._

Ronald Winston put the diary down with a sigh. Ever since he had met Alfred-if that's what you could call _meeting_ someone-he hadn't been able to get the nation out of his mind. _What could drive a person to end up like that?_ He had asked himself. Determined to find out, he had found that, over the years, the government had collected and preserved all the personal diaries of Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America.

He immediately went in search of the books and found them in a secret room in the basement of the Library of America. It was a fantastic discovery on his part, because he realized that he could learn so much more about his nation then what some mad doctor could tell him.

He had been right.

Every journal was dated and labeled for an easy find. Despite his desire to start from the beginning, he instead decided to find the books on the most fascinating topic he had learned about: the Revolutionary War of Independence. From what he's learned about his nation in the past few months, the War of Independence had seemed the most dramatic and intense.

Apparently the nation had ended up with a deep love for his older brother, England, but it hadn't really worked at first because of this.

It astonished Ronald how _human _America seemed. It made him wonder if the rest of the nation's felt this way about the world and themselves. Did England feel the same way during this time period? How badly had Poland suffered during the second Great War? How badly had Germany? Were the myths true that Prussia had not dissolved with his country? Was Sealand really the first country to be destroyed which set off the Great War?

So many questions!

But with understanding, comes the harsh reality.

If these nations really did feel and act like humans…then…how could the governments of old let this happen to them? How could they sit back and let living beings be locked in cells and cages for the rest of time? Hadn't they realized the effect it would have on their minds? On their land? It was inexcusable!

Ronald Winston, President of the United States of America, would not let this go on any longer. Now, he was determined to bring the nations back to their former glory, no matter the consequences.

He stared at the book. There was so much within those pages that could change the world...literally. _I wonder if..._

Ronald stood from his seat, his legs cracking back into place. He checked his watch and gasped. He'd been reading for two hours straight. "Oh shit..." He grabbed the journal and left the room, promptly running into the secret service member that he had completely forgotten was standing out there the entire time he was lost within the journal's pages.

"Sir!"

"I need to see America."

The guard blinked at him.

"Take me to see Alfred Jones. Now!" The man was quick to recover and, without any questions, lead his leader out of the building and into the waiting car. All Ronald could think about was what effect his plan would have on the nation. Would he accept it? Decline it? Think him strange?

Would America react at all?

This was the major issue.

The car came to a stop outside of the military base where, deeper underground, they kept the nation. Now that he thought about it, it was ironic that the nation was kept in a base, quite literally, right under their noses.

Ronald's nerves were on fire. This could go so many ways and any outcome could have a tremendous effect on the world. Without waiting for anyone else, he threw the door open and practically ran from the car. The guards at the gate could only blink as their leader ran past them. By the time they actually came back to their senses, Ronald was already at the main door flashing his ID into the padlock.

He slowed down to a rushed walk once he was inside so he wouldn't draw any suspicion or raise any alarms. A few workers paused to nod in his direction, but he barely paid them any mind. He had an agenda and he needed it done.

Ronald followed the familiar passage to the stairs and took them two at a time until he was finally there. He stood just outside the doors. He was so close. He tucked the journal deep into pocket inside his suit jacket and flashed his ID. It was now or never.

"Ahh, Mr. President. It seems you have decided to return." It was the same doctor from before. He stood from his desk to greet his leader. Ronald's eyes traveled to the doors that lead to the containment facility

"Uh, yes. I was hoping to speak to America again."

The doctor quirked an eyebrow. "You want to…talk to him again?"

"Yes…_alone._"

"Sir, I need to be present in case anything was to happen. It's bad enough that you left all your guards behind in your rush to get here."

"Well I really don't think that-" Ronald paused. "How did you-"

"You're all sweaty and your jackets a mess."

"Oh…" a pause. "Well, I don't think anything remotely bad will happen. Now, as an order, let me in but remain out here while I talk to him."

"But, Sir-"

"Let me in there now, Goddammit! I will not ask you again!"

Both remained frozen for almost an entire minute. The doctor's eyes were wide in absolute shock and slight anger. Ronald was not going to let this man ruin anything. Finally, the other man groaned and whipped out his card. He scanned it against the padlock and the door hissed open.

"Fine…if anything happens, don't say I didn't warn you." Ronald pushed past him and slammed the door shut behind.

"Finally…" It was just him…and America. One on one with his nation. No distractions.

He approached the intercom and switched it on. On cue, the voice that had haunted his waking mind whispered through the speaker.

"…I am the hero…I am the hero…I am the hero…"

America was no longer in the same corner as last time, but on the bed that was on the other side of the small room; closer to the intercom. Ronald sighed as he watched his nation rock himself back and forth. Both his hands were on his head, pulling at his hair. He noticed that America's one hand still shook pretty bad.

"H-Hello…Mr. America…"

Nothing. Again. _Maybe…maybe I need to be more casual?_

"Alfred..?"

The nation paused for a faction of a second before continuing his previous movements. _Success? Sort of. At least I got somewhere. So, casual it is._

"Alfred, do you remember me? I was here a few weeks ago. You didn't really notice me. My name is Ronald Winston and I'm your new president." Alfred continued to ignore him, but Ronald didn't falter. He _knew_ he had broken _something_ when he said the nation's human name. He just needed to keep trying.

"Ya, I know, right? Huge job. Still don't understand how I got it." He shrugged. "But it happened. Not all it's cracked up to be. So far the only thing that's been accomplished is that I've had the shit scared out of me by a myth." He looked at America again. "By you."

"I thought you were a myth. I didn't believe that your kind existed. So understand my shock when, on my first day, I am suddenly swimming in your history and life story. I was still trying to get over the fact that you actually existed!" He chuckled. "At least now I know a little more about you. What the stories said that were false and what was fact."

He took a deep breath and sat down, his back against the glass. It was quiet now except for the occasional squeaking from the bed as Alfred rocked it back and forth with his harsh movements. At least he stopped repeating the phrase over and over. It was a start.

"Ya…it was interesting, to say the least." He pulled the book from his pocket and randomly flipped through it. "I became so curious that I decided to pursue your journals. Apparently all you nations kept them. Detailing everything that had happened at the time. Best way to not forget your past, I guess. When you live forever…"

He continued to flip around until he stopped on the last page he had read earlier. A thought came to him that maybe…just _maybe_ Alfred would react to his own heartfelt words.

"' _...And then he was there...standing not twenty feet from me. He was alone, like always, while I had my army. I didn't move. I couldn't move. This was it. The end of it all._

_"I WON'T ALLOW IT!"_

_Those words are still reverberating through my skull. Every dream I have that reminds me of that day...I'm being haunted by it. I love Arthur, but...he still hasn't forgiven me. I wish I knew how to cope with this. It's been over a hundred years since I declared my independence, but he still has this look in his eyes. This look of hurt and betrayal. It hurts me to even think about it. I've tried to make it better between us, but...he's just not ready._

_How much longer will I have to suffer? Another hundred years? two?_

_God, Arthur, I am so sorry. Please understand..._'"

He read these words out loud. Pausing at the end to see Alfred, completely stiff and staring at the bed. His expression, blank. "Alfred…you wrote this. Back in the 1800s. You really did love the representative of the United Kingdom, didn't you?"

Alfred didn't move, but continued to stare at the bed as if lost in his own mind.

Ronald sighed. _Great! I've lost him from madness to memories. Just great…_

He jumped slightly as a vibration filled his pants pocket. He removed his phone and saw it was a text from his aid. "Well, Mr. America…" he stood up and turned to the nation. "Alfred…it's been…interesting, but it seems I am actually needed somewhere. I'll hopefully be back in a few days. Then we can continue our conversation."

Ronald nodded to the nation and turned to leave only to pause at the door. The journal in his hand suddenly seemed incredibly heavy and in the way. It seemed _wrong_ to just take it back to storage. It was, after all, Alfred's personal property. Shouldn't it stay with him? The human sighed and turned back to America, who had yet to move.

"Ya know…I think…I think you should have this. You could…I don't know, read through it I guess. Maybe it'll help you." He walked back over to the part of the glass where the intercom was. Towards the bottom was a hatch that could be opened for food. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while. He had been told America wouldn't take actual food but had to have it in daily shot doses.

Ronald slipped the book through the slot and watched it fall. "I hope it'll help you." He smiled, before finally leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Thump.<em>

_Thump._

_Thump._

_The thump of the book._

His_ book._

My_ book._

My journal._ One of many._

_Firm hands holding a…pen…and writing. Thoughts. Actions. Words. Onto a paper. Filling the contents of a book. Memories. From the past. Written out._

_I'm the hero._

_I'm the hero._

Arthur_…_

_The human…my president…said that name. Who is Arthur? Do I know it? The United Kingdom? Where is that? Nation? _

My_ thoughts._

My_ memories._

_Forgetting…_

_Forgetting something._

_Nothing._

_Anything._

Alfred blinked a few times. By now Ronald had long gone. Hours had passed that the nation had been lost within himself. The book lay where it fell. Untouched.

_Book…_

_Book…_

_Book…_

_My book. My journal. Can I read? Is it mine? My words? My past? My thoughts?_

With shaky hands, he lifted himself up slightly and scooted forward. Again, he picked himself up and moved forward about an inch. He did this until he was sitting on the edge of his bed. His bare feet touched the cold floor.

_Solid…alive…my journal…_

He stood onto his quaking legs and stumbled over to where the journal lay, innocently beckoning to him. Calling him to read of his past. He turned to the first page and read. Trying to comprehend what it was he was reading. The things he once wrote with his own hands. Back before they shook all the time from the medicine. Before he…lost himself.

Hours passed and the nation did not move. He read page after page and line after line. Decoding the book in his hands. His life. His own history that evaded him for so long.

_Arthur…my brother…my father…my love? The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Kirkland. Arthur. Brother. Betrayer…_

His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened while his pupils all but disappeared.

"I am Alfred F. Jones…the United States of America." He swallowed. It was right. It sounded so right in his mouth. On his tongue. In his mind.

"I am a nation."

"I will leave this place…and find my Arthur…"

His mouth turned up and a strange sensation over took him. _Happiness. Smile._

He laughed. The sound filling his glass cage. Reverberating back to him. He laughed harder. _YES!_

He gently put the book down on the bed and looked around the room. _A chair…_

He grabbed it slammed it into the glass. Once. Twice. Three times. It shattered. Loud noises rang through the walls and ceiling. He didn't care. It was scary, but he had his journal to protect him.

_Memories._

_Past._

_Me._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_My journal…_

He grabbed the book and walked through the shattered hole he had made.

_Free…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It...is so weird. I just reread that and i can't freaking believe i wrote that! weird...so so weird...<strong>_

_**Lawl~ so for those of you reading Asymmetries, i guess you has a real treat for you today, da? i found this chapter hidden away in my documents! chapter three is like...let's not even talk about it...**  
><em>

_**But here ya go. as i remember from when i wrote this, i like crazy America. I just kinda write...words...*shrug* makes it fun~**_

_**R&R**_

_**-Rev**_


	4. Food?

**_I'M BACK! AND IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I did warn you all i was a horrible updater -.-' Well this is kinda awkward because i had to reread what i already posted and i was like 'O.O holy fucking shit on a brick did i write that?!' So ya...this is what you get. My excuse for not updating? I RP too much, this file (along with a few others im slowly realizing and fixing) were somehow deleted from my laptop and i've had to recopy and past from here to get it back in word, college started (if you dont already know) and...uh...that might be about it. So yes, this chap goes out to _**_What the Awesome is this_**_ for sending me that freakout review back in November. I've had you in the back of my mind and i just fail. sorry, but here it is!_**

* * *

><p>"Mr. President!"<p>

Ronald paused in the conversation he had been engrossed in with his vice president when the Secretary of Homeland Security came running over. The balding man had a look of what could only be described as absolute fear and worry on his face as he rushed over, oddly forcefully yanking the man aside. "Sir, he's gone."

"Uh…who?"

"The nation! _Our _nation! Alfred Jones escaped!" The very audacity of that statement was enough to make Ronald laugh. "Sir, this isn't funny! Alfred Jones is mentally unstable and as strong at the entire nation with years of war and death mixed in with years of isolation! There is no telling what he'll do!"

"Wh-you're serious?" Ronald leaned back from the crazed looking man, waiting for the information regarding this matter to be corrected. "Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Mr. President?" the man in question stuck a hand up, silencing his VP and pulling the secretary before him down the hall to a more secluded corner. "Because, Mr. Secretary, the personification of the United States of America _is_ unstable. I've been to see him twice now and neither time has he seemed even capable of holding a conversation, let alone breaking out of a high security base _underground_. Now you better get your facts straight, sir."

"They _are_ correct, sir! Reports came in half hour ago of the nation himself, stumbling through the halls, hurting or killing anyone who got in his way and eventually getting his hands on some kind of explosive and blowing up the base. One of the only surviving videos show America being confronted by three armed guards, demanding he return to his cell. After staring at them for exactly thirteen seconds, he ran at them, disarmed them and threw them aside like they were nothing. Our only information from the destroyed base says that the assailant escaped with only a mild gunshot wound to the left shoulder and some kind of book he required from somewhere. I have men arriving there now."

Ronald was speechless. Was the book his journal? Was _that_ what woke the nation up from his irrationally induced state of slumber? "Show me. Right now."

* * *

><p><em>Right…left…right…left…right…right, a hero is always right…correct…with…liberty and justice for all…<em>

Alfred F. Jones could only mildly comprehend his current location. He couldn't really see, like someone turned off his eyes, yet he could still make out where he was going. Behind him, now a strange color at the edge of the land, was his cage with the loud sounds in the walls, the class, his squeaky, soft cushion and all of those people with the…_things!_ Such loud things, like that round black thing that shot off when he touched it. That had been scary, but his book would help him. It had been so nice to read before his eyes had gone dark. Now he just didn't know what to do but keep moving.

_…right…left…right…left…Arthur…where is Arthur?_

His legs stopped moving and he slowly looked up. "What is that?" Jumping from the sudden sound, he looked around with wild eyes, searching for the source of the sound. "W-wh-" There it was again! Wait, was that him? "M-Me..? H-Hi. Hi. Me. Me. I am…making…s-sound. Just me. Alone. No one else." He felt the beating in his body calm down once he understood that he'd just forgotten what voicing sounded like, _voicing? Sp…speaking? Talking._ and looked back at what had gathered his attention before. Like the color behind him, there was color to his side two. It wasn't the same color either. Something different! Something he wanted to explore! Turning his feet in that direction, he began walking towards the lights on the horizon.

_Not alone? Lights…Arthur. Must find Arthur. My brother. My betrayer. England._

Miles and miles of walking led him to a weird surface beneath his feet. It wasn't squishy or dusty like what he's just been on, but more solid and dark. Seeing it lead to the 'colors', he decided to walk on it, also because he didn't like he easily tripped on the other stuff he'd been on. He kept walking, putting one foot in front of the other, until he stopped once again. The colors were getting bigger and there was this low hum. The nation had no idea what was happening as this gigantic object came racing towards him, making these sounds that flashed back to his cage and the sounds in the walls.

Jumping off back onto the dust, the thing raced past at a speed that made Alfred go pale, his eyes watching as the slightly different colored back end of the loud thing rushed the way he had just come from. America was frozen in place for the longest time before he remembered that he had to get to England. He had to see his Arthur. So he got back onto his feet and continued on his path, more wary of other strange and loud flashes of color that would come at him.

Large places, much like his cage, graced his lite up eyes. Other _people_, as his mind suddenly remembered, were out walking around. Not many, as his mind added, but still more than he was used to. He walked to streets of the small town, the lights blinding him after so long out in the desert. His legs felt numb and his middle made a strange 'grrrowp' sound, seeming to contract into itself. He had no idea what that meant. How was he supposed to make it stop? How was he supposed to fix this?

His body stumbled down the street; his once white and loosely fit slacks were dirtied along with his white shoes. The other humans he passed gave him scared looks and did their best to avoid him, but America did not notice. His mind was overwhelmed with the sights, smells and atmosphere of this place while his feet seemed to move on their own. His haunted blue eyes looked up at the few people all sitting down in strange seats with flat things laid horizontally in front of them. A strong smell he couldn't place overwhelmed him as he leaned against the glass down he hadn't noticed he's entered.

"S-Sir, c-can I h-help you?"

America's head snapped to stare at the woman some sort of…blockade. Did she know where England was? _Arthur…_ His legs struggled to take him over there and his arms had to hold onto the blockade to keep him from falling. Why was he so dizzy? What was happening to him?! "…where..? England…I need…England."

The woman swallowed. "S-Sir, England is a country. We don't…um…are your caretakers around? Were you in an accident?"

"I'm calling the police!" A male was sitting at a table off to the side, holding some kind of…object. He was pushing things and then put it to his head to talk. Alfred stared at him, oblivious to the other people in the restaurant, his eyes falling on the wrapped thing in front of the man. He had two. America wanted them. Tripping over his awkward legs, he fell into the chair opposite the man. The other customers quickly gathered their things and took their chance to escape from the crazy person. Alfred didn't notice.

He reached forward and grabbed the untouched, shiny, squishy thing. How did this work? The other one that man had was…pulled back? Strange. He copied what he saw, revealing something else beneath the shiny part. Enthralled with this finding, he shoved as much of the thing into his mouth.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" Something came forward at him and Alfred reacted with reflexes he only read he had in his journal. Dropping the questionable thing he wanted so bad on his lap, he grabbed the man's hand, snapped it up and then ripped the whole human out of his seat and tossed him over his shoulder, taking the whole table with. Something loud filled the air. _A scream. Well, thank you helpful mind~_ He ignored the woman, relishing in the taste of this treat.

"M-Moar!" He yelled, pointing at the food and swallowing! "More, please!"

The woman wasn't there though. She was gone and he was all alone except for the unconscious man on the ground beside him. _Oh_. Getting to his feet and collecting his journal, which he must have dropped at some point, he stumbled over to the blockade and leaned over it. "Ah ha!" There was more of that food back there and all he had to do was get to it! Putting his weight onto his hands, he lifted himself over and went for the strange food labeled…um…ha…hambeu…hambeujer. _No…hamburger. It's called a hamburger_. Once again his mind corrected him as he sat down and began tearing into all the shiny so he could get to the food. _Meat. Happy._

He felt like he had never tasted something so beautiful before in his life and yet he must have as his body seemed to work themselves through in a fashion that would suggest prior repetition of such movements. The juice slid down his chin as his eyes closed in thought. Perhaps now that his eyes were opened, he could read his book.

Grabbing the worn pages and opening to a random spot, he put another hamburger into his mouth as he read.

_…yet again, I find myself wondering how England could ever love me after what I have done. Then again, how can I even love him? He hurt me just as badly as I hurt him, if not more. He held me back. /He/ hurt/me!/ Why do I have to suffer for this? It was all his fault! All he needed to do was give me what I asked and everything would have worked out fine. Now we both have to suffer because he was a self-righteous bastard!..._

Alfred finished his eight burger, quickly flipping to the last entry of the book.

_…I am absolutely disgusted by my people. The amount of racisim that floods their minds and hearts makes me sick. I hoped that the end of the [small, unimportant war] would be the end of my problems, but of course not. Today I learned of a tragic event. On the twenty-ninth of December, at least 200 of my people died. Not these people that changed my skin and made me look like them, but my real people. It is with a heavy heart I cannot speak their true name anymore. The large amounts of white people that have laid claim over me call them and 'Indians'. The people that perished were Lakota, up at Wounded Knee Creek. I hear mixed reviews on what happened, but I know in my soul that it was murder. Even woman holding their babies close were not saved by the white 7th Cavalry who were only 'defending' themselves. This event, like the so many before it, make me feel as if I have lost sight of who I am. I wish that…_

America paused, lifting his head up to hear better. Like the sound from the walls of his cage, it was loud and getting louder. Closing his book, he slowly got to his knees and peered over the blockade, quickly ducking back down at the sudden intrusion of light in his eyes. His mind told him to run, like the woman before him, so, grabbing his diary, he crawled towards the back of the kitchens to the a door, kicked it open and ran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so rereading all of this and thinking, i've realized a few mistakes that i am here to fix for you~~~<em>**

**_America's journal_**-_my reasoning behind how the book is still around is because, since this is the future (which i will get to), the books are reconstructions of what he originally wrote. Yes, it is still his handwriting and his exact words (even mispellings in later issues), but this is a futuristic way of preserving them. It's like the ultimate way to copy and paste. You copy his words and move them to a better paper. Think of it as sucking out the ink and transferring it. AND the books are in less supply than what there should be because, well, it's the government. Not only do they pick and choose what they want to keep, but not all books/chapter/dates were accounted for. That is why this one thick 'journal' goes from middle or end of the Rev. War to about 150 years later. (did anyone catch what i left out~?)_

_**The** **Future**_- i_t's much like today, but with a few updated things. (mostly because i'm just not going to think of a new world and i really, really REALLY dislike the idea of hover crafts. If you have ever read the Host, or intend to see the movie, think of it kinda like that i guess. Normal cars, cities, stuff, but more advanced. Like the difference between the 80s/early 90s to today. A lot more McDonalds though. And Starbucks, lots and lots of Starbucks~_

**_OK? any comments? it's been a while so i apologize for anything stupid~ R&R _**

**_i also hope you can follow what America is talking about half the time...he's crazy_**


End file.
